You Were Meant for Me
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: If you two are truly meant for each other, then fate will bring you together no matter what happens. Contains strong language.


_You were meant for me._

_**Hey everyone! I thought of a one-shot, and I was like, I wanna try this. This whole one-shot, I just winged it. So, let's see how this turns out…**_

_**Disclaimer: The usual.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

It disgusted him. The way she looked at him, he couldn't decide whether it was fake or real. After all, she was an incredible liar. The way he looked back at her, this he knew was fake, but he didn't do anything. Nothing at all. The way that they kissed and held hands. It disgusted him. The way they'd Eskimo kiss, the way they'd hug, the way they would stand in the hallways, making out. The way that his hands roamed all over her body, pulling her shirt up to reveal enough skin, though she'd pull it down. The way he knew his deepest secret, but wouldn't bother telling her.

It bothered him.

It disgusted him.

So much.

He'd push her up against the wall, wrapping her legs around him. He'd place his hands under her shirt, and rested them upon her stomach. Then she'd take his arms and take them out of her shirt, and onto her waist to hold her up. His mouth would travel down to her jaw, her neck, and made its way to her cleavage. But, before he could kiss there, she would always grab his head and jerk it back up. Then he'd smash his lips back onto hers.

That disgusted him too.

He would stick his tongue inside her mouth, and you see her trying to do it too.

It disgusted him.

Everything Jake and Sam did, it disgusted Freddie.

Freddie knew Jake was faking everything. The laughs, the kisses, the smiles, the hugs. Everything. But he didn't say a word. Why? Because he knew Sam was happy. Well, that's what he thought. He saw him. In action, making out with another girl, and almost undressing her to the point where he could stick his finger inside her, but they stopped. Why? Because Jake's cell phone began to ring. It was Sam. The girl with Jake looked disappointed and reminded him to break up with Sam, and he gave her a thumbs up.

Freddie was hiding behind the benches when he witnessed them in their intimate moment. He suddenly grew very angry and marched off before he could see anymore. He knew Jake was never meant for her.

Yet he didn't say anything to Sam.

Jake, after he left, caught Freddie behind the benches. He threatened to beat him up if he dared to say a word to anyone about it.

So, he didn't say anything to Sam.

Which was stupid, because Freddie was clearly stronger than Jake.

And yet, he still didn't say or do anything.

Carly knew that Freddie had a crush, or maybe, was in love with Sam, just by the way his eyes narrowed slightly whenever she was with Jake. His lip would twitch when he sees Sam and her boyfriend make-out in front of them. Whenever Sam and Freddie were alone, she'd peek through the iCarly glass door only to see Freddie looking dreamily at Sam. He would eye her up and down, eyes always stopping on her eyes that were glued to the screen of the T.V. His eyes would sparkle every time his and Sam's eyes met, but then they'd quickly glance away and pretend nothing ever happened.

Carly confronted Freddie one time about this, and of course, being the usual Freddie he is, he denied. "Oh c'mon, I know you like her!"

"I do not like Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for exaggeration.

"Yes, you do! Maybe you even _love _her!" Carly argued, putting a strong emphasis on the word, 'love.'

Freddie looked at her like he was a deer in the headlights. "I-I…" Freddie sighed in defeat, hanging his head down and sitting down on the lumpy couch belonging to the Shays.

"Look, Freddie. I know you love Sam. I know it. I could see the way you look at her with such love and passion, something that jerk Jake never had done. You're jealous, because Jake gets all the attention. You know that Jake isn't meant for Sam, and Sam knows he isn't, too. She just needed someone. Freddie, you never know if she likes you back. You never know unless you try. Remember that you told her that in the lock-in? Give it a try Freddie. Get Sam back. I know she loves you too." Carly had told him, speaking in the most truthful way she can.

"I hope you're right." Freddie commented.

"I'm always right." Carly smirked, winking.

"Well… yeah, Jake… he's not right for her."

Carly nodded. "I know…"

"He… he had an _intimate_ moment with another girl… and…"

Carly gasped, "Freddie you need to do something. You need to stop those two. Before anything else happens…"

"But how?" Freddie asked her, eyes pleading with some kind of hope for a resolve of this problem.

"I don't know… But do what you can. Think of anything, Freddie. Anything at all. Just to stop them. Please, I don't want to see Sam hurt again…" Carly sighed, her head hanging.

* * *

Once, there was a time when Freddie and Sam were very close to kissing. They were at Carly's, and he grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar. Sam, of course with the eye of a ninja, saw this and tackled him to the ground demanding for the cookie while Freddie would tell her how there were a bunch in the kitchen. She landed on top of him when they fell to the ground fighting for cookies, and their lips would be just centimeters away. They wouldn't pull away, they'd just stare into each other's eyes, leaning in very slowly, as was their eyes. But there was always something that would stop them. Like Spencer bursting in the living room and yelling out, "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE! I SWEAR, I DID NOT DO ANTYHING THIS TIME." Though he'd be lying.

Freddie and Sam would quickly jump up and stay away from each other the rest of the day.

Another time, Sam and Freddie were in the elevator after going to Jake's house to pick Sam's soccer ball up, an item which Jake borrowed. Sam would stand in the front of the elevator door, and Freddie would stand in the corner. She then turned towards Freddie saying that she was hungry and she wanted ham. Unfortunately for her, a fat old lady walked in backwards, bumping into Sam sending her flying towards the corner where Freddie stood. He caught her by the waist, and their noses bumped. She pulled away before he can see her blush, and walked to the opposite corner.

Sam couldn't really believe the feelings she had for the nub. I mean, she was dating a jock, a re_ally _hot jock, but still, she can't help but think of Freddie. It was like he was permanently glued to her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him, or stop comparing him to everything Jake did. Jake would lift a light weight, Freddie would lift something heavier than that. Jake would connect the table to the T.V., Freddie could control a whole set of electronics. Jake's muscles were okay, Freddie's were well toned.

She just needed someone. She knew she could never get with the nub, so she dated someone else thinking that her love would go away. But it didn't. It never did.

Freddie didn't understand his feelings for her either. She tormented him since he was just a little boy. She'd put water in his pants, put mayonnaise in replace of his shampoo. She did all these things to torture him, yet he still loved her. And he did not understand why.

He got over his crush for Carly years ago. And that's when he started looking at Sam in a different light. Her hair would sparkle, her eyes would glisten, the smile that graced her lips were so cute, and Freddie just wanted to plant his lips on her lips and kiss her senseless for the rest of the day. That's probably why he liked Sam now. Or, loved, I should say. He'd always get the good things about her. He used to focus on the bad things, but he only focused on the good things now.

Then, finally, there was a day where Freddie just had enough. He had enough of their puppy dog eyes to each other, tired of them swallowing each of their faces. He was tired of seeing him grope her and tired of seeing her feel uncomfortable about it. When things got too far, she'd pull away, mutter a quick apology and "I need to use the restroom…" And she'd try clearing her mind up.

It was a day in this fancy new café called, "Le coffee." Sam, Jake, and Freddie were all innocently sitting at a table near the stage where they would hear the music well. Freddie sat across Sam and Jake who were currently whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear. Sam fake giggled, and she whispered something back to Jake who looked at Freddie and laughed.

Freddie rolled his eyes and took a sip of his latte that sat before him. Sam was looking down at her lap, probably because she was texting. Jake wrapped his arm around Sam and kissed her forehead. "So Benson." Jake announced.

"What?" Freddie asked sternly, taking another sip of his latte. He set his refreshing latte down and reached into his pocket, grabbing his Pearphone.

"How have you been? Haven't seen you in a while. Probably it's because of all the AV club meetings that you go to. How dorky." Jake snorted, pulling Sam closer to him. Sam's face scrunched up a little, before pulling away from Jake a bit.

"I'm fine." Freddie answered shortly, sipping his latte again. "So, how about you? How's it going with your girlfriends?" Freddie asked, adding an 's' for a plural form. Unfortunately for him, Sam did not catch his hint.

Jake smirked. "Fine. My lady is doing fine right here. Right, babe?" Jake jerked Sam's head towards him and smashed his lips upon hers.

Freddie groaned. "It's nice that you guys are all _in love _and all, but could you at least respect my own space here? As in like, _not make out in front of me._" Freddie complained, tapping Sam on her head.

Sam pulled away from Jake shortly after, panting. "Yeah, yeah. O-okay." She, of course wouldn't admit, but she did flinch at the words 'in love' from Freddie.

"Thank you." Freddie sighed, sipping his latte up again. "Anyway, we're here for a reason. Sam, give me the notebook." As Freddie said this, he saw Jake giving the chick across from him a smirk and a wink. They were eye-sexing each other. That disgusted Freddie. How dare Jake be with two girls at the same time, and as if that weren't bad enough, he was flirting with another girl.

Sam reached into her bag on her left and took out a blue notebook. She laid it in front of Freddie and placed a pencil on top of it. "Okay, so, what are our ideas for the next iCarly?" Sam asked Freddie.

"We could—" Freddie started, but got cut off by Jake who was done flirting with the girl.

"We could tell everyone that you're not single anymore. And you broke up with him." Jake smirked, kissing Sam's temple, nose, cheeks, and finally mouth.

Sam just fake smiled saying, "We'll see about that, baby." Jake smiled and leaned in to make out.

Freddie wanted to throw up when he heard her say that to Jake. Another thing that disgusted him. Sam used to call _him_ baby. Not Jake. But then, they broke up. He really did miss that. He'd call her his Samanther, and she'd call him her baby. They were each other's, until they broke up.

Freddie cleared his throat. "I'm still here." Sam and Jake pulled away.

"Oh, right. Sorry, you seemed invisible." Jake smiled like the comment didn't hurt Freddie, because it did. In so many ways.

It was like he was saying he was invisible in everything. For example, he was invisible in the current situation happening now. Jake said he was invisible. Or, maybe before, he was invisible feelings-wise. He was invisible to Sam before they started dating. He was invisible to Sam after they started dating, they pretended nothing happened. He felt invisible from everything, in every situation. So this comment hurt him a lot. More than you could imagine.

So the result of his train of thought led to Sam yelling at him, Jake clutching his bloody nose, music stopping, multiple people looking at them in shock, and the manager ushering them out. Freddie had hit Jake in the face. All the anger just boiled up in him and exploded. He was tired of being invisible, he was tired of feeling hurt, because he knew Jake wasn't meant for Sam. He was tired of pretending nothing happened, and tired of seeing Sam act as if she doesn't love him anymore, because she does. He knows she does. He was tired of everything.

They stumbled out of Le Café and Sam was still yelling at him, demanding an explanation. Jake was just in still shock, but soon snapped out of it, and advanced towards Freddie, ready to hit him. Jake hit Freddie in the arm, making Freddie stumble back in pain, and before Jake could throw another punch, Freddie kneed him in the stomach. Jake fell down, taking Freddie down with him. Freddie landed on top of Jake and started pummeling him in the stomach, ignoring Sam's yelling.

Sam had enough and ran over to them, grabbing Freddie by the shoulders and prying him off of Jake. "What the _hell _Freddie! Stop it! You're gonna fucking hurt him!" Sam cried out.

Freddie stopped hitting Jake and finally let Sam pry him off the douche. "_I'm_ gonna hurt _him_? Fuck it, he's gonna hurt you!" Freddie yelled.

"How?" Sam breathed out a laugh. "How will he hurt me, huh? He never hurt me, and never will! Unlike you!" Sam argued. At this, Jake sat up and looked at the arguing boy and girl in front of him.

"I never hurt you, Sam! Never!" Freddie shouted.

Sam's eyes were filling with tears. "You've hurt me Freddie! You've hurt me! You told me you love me, you fucked me, and we _still_ broke up! I might as well deserve someone who won't hurt me!" Sam grabbed Jake by the arm and yanked him up.

"You're only gonna hurt yourself! And he's gonna hurt you!" Freddie argued once more. "Sam, you need to hear me out, okay? Jake…" Freddie pointed to Jake, who was currently glaring at Freddie. "is a fucking player!"

Silence was all around them. Freddie was panting, Sam was staring at him, tears streaming down her face, and Jake was still glaring at Freddie. "Look." Freddie started, starting to break the silence. "Jake… I saw him… in an intimate moment with another girl. He was so close, but you called, you called and they stopped. He threatened to beat me up when I told you… Sam, please. You need to believe—" A loud slap stopped him.

"Fuck you Freddie! FUCK YOU! Stop telling me all these lies! I've heard enough from you." Sam screamed, two tears escaping her eye. "Get the fuck away! I never want to see you again! Just go the hell away." Sam yelled, running away and covering her face with her hands.

Jake sighed and looked at Freddie who was looking down. He then delivered a final blow to Freddie's stomach, and clutched his stomach falling down in pain.

* * *

Freddie woke up to the fresh smell of bacon in the air. Carly was making him breakfast. "Wake up, sleepy head. You need a good breakfast after last night." Carly told him. Freddie sat up, and Carly sat down next to him.

After the whole incident with the confession of Jake being a player last night, Freddie had called Carly to come pick him up. She said she'll be there right away, and drove them back to her house. She walked with him up the floors of Bushwell, and she sat down on the couch with him. He didn't really feel like explaining, he just sat there, staring at the coffee table, hoping Carly understood. And she did. Freddie attempted telling Sam that Jake was a player. And Sam didn't believe him, and got mad. Carly could tell that things got ugly, because of how Freddie was clutching his hand to his stomach, and he had a huge bruise on his arm.

"What's for breakfast?" Freddie asked, speaking his first words since last night.

Carly smiled. At least he was able to talk now. "Bacon and eggs. You want some?" Carly asked, standing up and heading to the kitchen to fetch a plate of bacon and eggs. She came back with two, and sat back down next to him. "You should try talking to her."

Freddie laughed like she was crazy. "Ha, no. I'm not doing that again. Besides, she's mad at me." Freddie took a piece of bacon and was about to insert it into his mouth but Carly snatched it from him. "Hey!"

"No, no bacon for you anymore! Look, Sam texted me last night saying that she broke up with Jake."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, I asked her that but she never texted back." Carly said. "Talk to her. I don't think she's at her house, though." Freddie nodded and grabbed his coat. He was about to walk out when Carly said one last thing, "Good luck."And he shut the door.

* * *

Freddie knew Sam wouldn't be at her house. Because that's the most obvious place where people can find her. He knew she wouldn't be at the fire escape, because that's another obvious place where _he_ can find her. So he went to the other obvious place that he knows he could find her, but she doesn't know he could find her there.

He went to the silent garden with the beautiful fountain that spurted water all around to about 10 feet high. Then the water would drip down to the bowl where the process would start over again. Nobody really came here, so it was his and Sam's little special place where they could laugh and talk about anything. She thought Freddie didn't remember anything about this place. Unfortunately for her, he did.

Freddie walked through the varieties of flowers that surrounded him. He then stopped at one flower, picked it, and continued walking to the center of the garden where the fountain is. On the way there, he heard a melodic voice coming from the fountain. It was Sam, and she was singing a song.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?__  
__Did you forget everything we ever had?__  
__Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

_Don't Forget by Demi Lovato, nice,_ Freddie thought. He smiled, just sitting there listening to her voice.

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?__  
__Did you forget we were feeling inside?__  
__Now I'm left to forget about us_

_She's either singing about us, or her and Jake, I'm pretty sure it's about us._ Freddie thought once more, frowning. He didn't forget about them. In fact, he spent every day of his life remember everything about them.

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
__We were once so strong__  
__Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand__  
__Did you regret ever holding my hand?__  
__Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

"I didn't forget, Sam." Freddie said, walking in front of her. Sam jumped back, in shock, and stared at her love in front of her. Clearly she'd been crying. He could tell by the way her makeup was smeared all over the place and how she was breathing in uneven breaths. "You have a beautiful voice." Freddie smiled, complimenting her.

She smiled back and cleared her throat. "Thank you…"

"Sam… I'm sorry about last night…"

"No, no…" Sam interrupted. "_I'm _sorry. You were right. Jake was a total jerk. He was a fucking player. I should've known." Sam face palmed herself.

"I'm sorry…" Freddie apologized.

"Me too." Sam said, starting to sob again. Freddie held out his arms for her to lean onto, which she happily did, soaking Freddie's shirt. "I never liked Jake in the first place anyway."

"Then why did you get with him?" Freddie asked, rubbing her back.

"I don't _know_," she sighed exasperatedly. "I guess I just needed someone to be with me… to take my mind off of you…"

"Oh… So how did you…"

"His girlfriend. She just came up to him out of nowhere and attacked his face, murmuring saying how he should break up with me already. And… he just shrugged and walked away. Simple as that." Sam said into Freddie's shirt. "Now I understand why I felt like he was just faking everything. I guess he never really did like me, he just liked me for my body." Sam cried again, clutching Freddie's shirt tightly. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, resting his head on top of hers.

"But what I don't understand is why you would lie to me." Sam breathed, pulling away and looking at Freddie dead in the eye. "You said you never hurt me, but you did. Why did you lie?"

"Sam, I didn't lie to you, okay?" Freddie told her, cupping her face with his hands. She rested her hands upon his. "I never hurt you."

"Yes, you did. You told me you loved me. You lied." Sam said, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Babe…" Freddie said, trying to get her attention. "I didn't lie, okay? I didn't. I do love you, and I still do. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to break up."

"Then why did we…" Sam sighed, her blue eyes shining.

"I don't know…" Freddie sighed too, gathering Sam up in his arms again. Sam let out a sob.

"My life was miserable Freddie. It was so miserable without you. I cried every night knowing I might never get with you again. I couldn't stop thinking about you, Freddie. You were on my mind 24/7. When I got with Jake I thought my love for you would disappear, but it never did… You were one of the best things that ever happened to me."

Freddie nodded, burying his face in Sam's hair and shed a tear on his own. "Me too, Sam… Me too… To be honest, I was jealous of you and Jake. He gets all the attention, and you were his. You used to be mine, and we used to be like that. But now that I had lost you, you couldn't be mine anymore. I can't believe he would do such a thing to you. He had the most perfect, beautiful, extraordinary woman in the world, and yet he cheated on you. I would never hurt you purposely, Sammy. You should know that…"

He lifted Sam's face up with his finger and gently placed his lips upon hers. She quickly responded, moving in sync with him. Her hands crept up and wrapped around his shoulders while his slid down to her waist. Freddie ran his tongue along her lip, and she opened it, allowing Freddie's tongue to roam inside her mouth. He pulled away to kiss down her jaw and suck on her neck. Freddie then kissed his way back to her mouth and continued the same process.

He remembered her lips being this soft. He remembered all the fireworks, and sparks, and feelings he was experiencing while kissing Sam again. He felt complete again.

Sam was feeling the same thing: The way their lips fit perfectly together, the taste of Freddie's tongue, and texture of his lips. Everything. She missed it, she lost it, and she once found it again.

They pulled away with a loud smack after a long period of time. They just stared at each other, breathless and panting. "I still love you Sam. I hope you feel the same way."

"I never stopped loving you."She confessed, smiling and leaning in to kiss him again.

_~If you two are truly meant for each other, then fate will bring you together no matter what happens._

* * *

_**I hope you liked my longest one-shot so far that took around 4 days to complete. Lol. & I think it was good since I just winged this one-shot. Hope it wasn't too OOC. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you thought of it in a review, please!**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
